Dalmatian
by Aohili
Summary: She was little, innocent, and maybe just a tiny bit crazy, ok, very crazy. Something about her was very special, but will they survive the gravel wars?


Something about her was… Interesting, the team was expecting a new pyro. After a bit of a mishap with their previous one, it seemed the team's heavy wasn't too happy about them trying to cut off her arm.

This one was.. different, clearly a woman, there was no hiding her gender under the suit. Wide hips and a large well… bump in her chest, it looked almost comical compared to her average waist.

He couldn't help himself but stare for the first few moments in respawn, only shaken out of his trance from a smack to the back by a large hand, he couldn't remember who it was, not that it mattered awful too much.

She disappeared with the red's heavy and medic, heading down the dusty road of upward to the gates.

He took a moment, lifting his toolbox over his shoulder, running down most of the track, taking his usual place, tossing down the sentry, continuing to build his well.. nest.

The round went rather well, he watched her every so often, she wasn't too skilled from his view, her occasionally missing a airblast, sending her back into respawn, or even once, he couldn't help but laugh as she backed off the cliff in a fight with a spy.

Once the round was officially over, and the group wasn't camping the blu's respawn for shits and giggles, the team cleaned up and made their way back to the base, Most of the team stayed on the premise, for a except few who lived near the town, he had a snagging suspicion that they didn't actually live, but couldn't stand some of the others all the time.

He couldn't say much better, considering he lived quite a few miles away, his trailer was his home, it just so happened he had bought the land next to the gravel wars.

Sitting on his old desk, sketching out whatever schematic he needed to finish, it took him a moment to realize that someone was behind him, not just behind him, but she literally had her hands on his shoulders, he tensed up, leaning his head back and looking up, seeing a familiar black mask, hidden underneath a woolen santa hat. It took a few moments for him to process that she was even there.

"…mmph?"

"…ah.. Hi, Pyro, Need something?"

it took a full minute of silence to realize that the pyromaniac wasn't planing respond. He let out a long sigh. leaning his head back. He picked up the chalk white pencil and starting to continue writing out any information he needed too. The short stacked pyro remained resting on him for the whole hour, him sighing gently as he placed both of his hands down on the desk, he couldn't back out as long as she was well.. there.

he could feel her head resting on his, her arms had since fallen to lay across his chest, he moved forward, and she dragged with him.. was she asleep?

He let out a quiet chuckle, him reaching back, twisting his fingers in her suit, slowly pulling her back, letting him stand and catching her at her waist.. she was definitely asleep, he was just happy she was small enough to carry.

It took a swing and he was holding the girl in his arms like a bride. Letting out a quiet grunt, he walked out of his beloved work space, going down the hall, eventually reaching a dorm he could remember that was the last pyro's, leaning down to slowly open the door, his surprise in a small gasp to find it completely empty, no dresser, no bed, no nothing.

He sighed, looking down at the girl, he could lay her on the ground and leave, but that wasn't the gentlemanly thing do to. There was no extra bed but the one in his workshop.. was it the best idea to leave a pyro in a place filled with paper, he sighed, he could take his chances.

It was another trek back down, him moving some papers off the bed, his amazement she wasn't awake yet, slouched over in the chair.. she wasn't dead.. right? Right.

He let out a grumble as he pulled the sheets back, the whole thing was rather.. dusty, he never used it, She let out a soft groan as he placed her on the bed, the pyro let out a long stretch, her legs stretching as she grunted under the mask, him letting out a chuckle as she curled up, letting out another muffled groan as he tugged the sheets back over her.

She was adorable in her own.. creepy way, he'd never take a liking to another teammate as quickly as he did her.

It took his usual hour-long drive back home, him opening up the door to his old trailer slowly, closing it behind him with a bit of force. Pulling off his hardhat and googles, he wiped his head, his hair was a dark brown, matching his thick beard, however, he clearly was balding, his short hair made it more so prominent.

Sometimes the trailer felt to quiet, but It'd been a few good years since he had anyone but himself here. It was a bit of a restless night, lots of useless tossing and turning, he couldn't figure out why his thoughts were racing, was it worry?

The morning came with a caw from his prize rooster, slipping into his work clothes, pulling down the collar of his turtle neck and tugging on his glove, hiding the metal framework that was his right hand.

Breakfast of eggs and bacon, the usual meal, before hopping into his pickup truck, backing out of the driveway and heading down the old gravel road.

Pyro had woken with a start, a loud gasp under the mask as she fell out of the bed, feeling the concrete floor on her back as she rolled over, her quickly standing up and looking around, where was she? The last thing she remembered was watching the beard guy draw on the weird blue paper, and now she was asleep in the bed in the corner… better not to think about it, eh?

For her, getting ready was easy, zip the suit down, air it out for a few moments, then zip it back up, simple. Her whole body ached from sleeping on the bed that was basically a metal frame, it was an improvement from her previous abode, she rarely slept, too much screaming.

She remained in the office till she heard the door open, sitting on her legs on the bed, her looking through the papers, she didn't have a lighter or anything, or else she would have had to make something pretty! She knew he'd love it.

As the door squeaked, she jumped, her looking at the engineer walk in, holding his large bag in hand, tossing it onto the floor, his expression read partially surprised, but the googles he wore hid most of his face, him smiling widely

"Glad ta' see ya didn't burn down mah' workshop, Firebug." he said, his voice had a thick southern accent, filled with sugar and honey. She nodded, her hopping up, and slipping under his arm to go god knows were.

He paused as she ran off, scratching his neck, he sighed and shrugged, they didn't have another round for a few hours anyway, he had some research to do.

The next few days was a similar routine, he came in every morning to the pyro, she seemed almost like a puppy, he even developed a habit of calling her dalmatian.

Even on the field, she was by his side, giving that blonde two timin' backstabin' blu son of a bitch a run for his money around his equipment. Even the team's secondary sniper, a woman with hair awfully too long and a waist thinner then his wrist commented on the pyromaniac's attachment to him.

It wasn't that big of an issue, until she tried to follow him home, it was a good thirty minutes of him picking her out of the truck and putting her own in the workshop, he couldn't help but feel bad, as far as he knew, she hadn't eaten in days, hadn't showered, or even changed out of the thick fireproof suit, the workshop did lock after 10 pm. Sure enough, he was driving home with her sitting in the seat next to him.

He had an extra room, it was his daughters, when she stayed, which was once every few years, at least it felt like that.

A rough divorce in the worst time in his life left him without any rights to his now 10 year old daughter, he didn't like thinking about it to much, he could still send money to her each month, just to make sure she was fed and happy.

This pyro almost felt like her, as happy and sweet as she was, in a bit of a different way, though.

The trailer felt alive again, her running around and investigating everything, even holding his kindest hen, giving the critter a gentle pet on the head, before letting the bird run off to the rest of the flock.

He didn't remember where she disappeared off to as he cleaned out the room, flipping the sheets and taking off any dust, the bed was just big enough for a woman her size, had she been taller, her feet would stick off the end.

He went to walk out, spinning around, before coming to a stop, she was standing in the doorway, her head tilted, it was.. creepy, then again, most of this girl's movement's were.. creepy. He smiled, his brow furrowing.

"w-well Pyrah' This is where ya can stay, ah' recommend takin tha' damn suit off, can't be good fo' ya to be wearin that all da time." he said, patting her shoulder.

He didn't believe his ears when he heard her.

"thak yove" she said under the mask, he never heard her speak, sure, it was muffled, but clear enough.

He paused, breaking into a bit of a grin "..ya' welcome, if ya need something, just knock." he said, walking awkwardly around her, before going to his bedroom door, pausing with his gloved hand around the knob, turning back, she had disappeared, the door closed.

He sighed, rubbing his face as he tugged off his usual equipment. She looked around the room.. it was a mess, but a clean mess. He let out a sigh. walking to his usual size of the bed, tugging off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in a old pair of boxers. rolling into bed.

The next morning he woke up with something he just.. didn't expect.

A small meal was sitting on the counter, the pyro sitting on the couch, her legs curled underneath herself as she seemed to be waiting.. for him? He chuckled, wiping his face with his hand, going to itch his thick beard "Thank ya dalmation." he said, taking the plate, the food was alittle overcooked.. but heck, it was the pyro after all.

The meal ended quickly, he assumed she had eaten because of the plate in the sink.

The drive to the base was a bit quiet, him leaning back in his seat, glancing at her every so often, in all honesty, she seemed asleep.

"..So, Pyrah, ah' spoke to miss paulin' and she should be gettin ya a bed.." he paused, his jaw tightening, he'd honestly miss her if she left.

"…You can' stay with me, though." he sighed "Ya been a real joy, es' lonely ou' here sometimes."

"ya make it less lonely, ya' kno." he paused, him shifting in his seat "i-its.."

He shook his head, looking to her, she let out a snore, he didn't know it was fake, she wanted to hear him speak, but.. Something told her if she was awake, he wouldn't.

He paused, gripping the steering wheel "…I like ya' a lot, ya a really good friend, an' partner.." he paused, blushing "i-in work, like on the field' an such things.. ya kno?" he said, him shaking his head "n-not like.."

He knew I'd be best to shut up.

They reached the base thrity mintues later, her still playing asleep as he babbled on about anything that crossed his mind, he even told her a recipe for grilled ribs, which did sound quite appetizing.

"She let out a fake yawn, stretching her arms and fixing her mask as they came to a stop, her quickly opening the door and hopping out, without saying a word or anything. He watched her with interested, sighing and turning off the car and leaving himself.

"entering the base, it was rather quiet, as usual, making his way down the halls, eventually going past the medical bay, standing in the doorway, was a short woman, her long grey and black hair tied up in a crude bun, large, thick red rimmed glasses on her nose, a medic patch on her labcoat signified her role, he stopped, pausing for a moment as he held his still organic hand up.

"Medic, 'ave ya got today's plans?"

The woman paused, her flicking her wrist over to look at the small watch she had on, her letting out a sigh.

"not vor a vhile, James." she said, her flicking over her papers.

"Heavy has records." she muttered, her not looking at him as she grabbed the opaque glass door, slamming it in his face. He let out a groan, his hand going to slip underneath his orange hardhat, Finding heavy was nearly impossible, the woman was as stealthy as a spy, besides being almost 7 feet tall.

He trekked down to his workshop, sitting in the chair, which seemed to squeak under the weight, his hands resting gently on the desk as he flexed both of his fingers. It was a good hour of mucking around in his workshop before he heard a knock at the door, standing in the doorway was heavy.

The woman towered over almost everyone, standing like a brick wall, a long roman nose, thin lips and long red hair, tied up and hidden behind a red bandanna, the woman walked in, her boots seemed to make the ground shake, it was more likely just his imagination.

"Medic said to give you papers." The woman spoke, her voice was sharp and strong, her resting a giant hand on his desk, leaving behind papers that detailed out a few schematics, one for the medigun, and the other seemed to be for a.. flamethrower? He happened to be a bit excited, he knew this... Backburner was for the pyro, after all she was the only one who could use it.

The most interesting part of the machine was the decorative head, clearly made to mock a dragon, completed by horns and a.. wait what? he blinked, leaning closer as his finger traced over the words.. antlers and a nose, ok, that made perfect sense. He couldn't complain, he used some pretty out there equipment himself.

The weapon wouldn't be finished in time for the wars today, but he could get measurements and cut the metal now.

He went to the back of the base, picking up some scraps, bringing it back to the base, going to set them up to be cut. He pause as he heard a noise, turning around, he was face to face with the pyro, him pausing as she stepped forward, going to give him a soft hug, before quickly running off.

"What? He shook his head, wiping his hand on his cheek as he turned back to the metal cutter, it seems she knew the weapon was hers? maybe? who knows.

The drive back home was awkward and sweaty, the desert seems a good forty degrees hotter then what was typical, he couldn't tell if it was that, or just the lack of wind.

He could her her straining to breathe in the suit, and he could honestly understand it, after all she was completely covered in thick rubber.

He paused, biting at his tongue before he spoke "Ah.. Doll, ya kno' you can take off tha' suit." he said quietly, not taking his eyes off the road

"Ah' kno it's hot." he grumbled, his eyes drifting over to her, her laying back on the seat, her chest rising and lowering, it was clear she was exausted, or asleep. He let out a long, drawn out sigh, turning back to driving.

They reached the trailer, he felt himself drenched in sweat, and he prayed that she didn't have heatstroke. His worry increased when she didn't move a muscle as he got out. Him basically running around the car, opening his door, his hand going to her forehead, she wasn't moving, but she was still breathing, and she felt like she was on fire.

He normally wouldn't intrude on privacy.. but she could.. die. He reached his fingers back, grasping the rubber suit's clips, undoing them, he tugged the neck over her chin, seeming almost surprised as he found tan, dark skin.

She couldn't see, but she could breathe, her lips were dried and chapped, a large open wound down the center of her lip, he sighed, his hand resting on the back of the head, as if he was holding a child "…ya didn't say nothin.." he mumbled, his fingers slipped under her knees, he carried her inside, placing a fan on her, she seemed to be fast asleep, her even starting to unconsciously drool onto the couch.

"Now i'mma respect a' lady's privacy.. pyrah.. I'm gonna just make sure ya' breathe, now ya hear?" he mumbled her her, him sighing as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

She was out, she hasn't eaten but once at the beginning of the day, and he sure knows she hasn't drank anything.

He let out a sigh as he stood up, brushing his hands together, feeling the glove squish under his fingers as he walked into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water with a heaping amount of ice, and a plate of some cut Swiss cheese and pieces of ham.

Placing them on the small coffee table in front of her, he sighed, patting her shoulder "ah' I'm gonna live these 'er, OK ?" he murmured. Her groaning and reaching her gloved hand up to cover her mouth, she was rather beautiful, even if he only saw a tiny bit of her face.

The couch was comfortable until she fell off, yelping as she shot to sit upright, her mask tumbling off her head. Her face was tanned, covered in a large helping of freckles, scars, and scratches, droopy eyes framed with thick lashes, her hair was shaved, only a small tuff of her hair curling over her forehead.

She looked around for a moment, not used to anything but the haze of her googles. She looked down, seeing her mask, her reaching forward, going to slip it over her head, but pausing the moment she saw the now melted glass of water, and food.

She enjoyed the meal, considering she was basically starving, after cleaning the plate and putting her mask back on, she went to go lay down, how did her mask even get pulled up in the first place…

Pyro let out a sigh as she fell back onto the bed, her reaching down to unzip her suit, her clothes were filthy, and smelled worse then she thought they could, but she didn't want to change, this was the only pair of pants and shirt she owned.

Her body had freckles that matched her face, the most interesting was a large, unsightly scar on her right arm and thigh, the skin had been torn away and seemingly grafted on, it was clearly well.. a burn.

She let out a sigh under her mask, her fingers tracing over the bumpy scar, her slowly laying herself back on the bed, she didn't sleep all to well that night.


End file.
